


Improve Your Palate by Getting an Alien Girlfriend

by RoseGoldAkira (KhonekoChan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Shallurklance Ship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonekoChan/pseuds/RoseGoldAkira
Summary: Allura bakes some special Altean candies for Shiro, Keith, and Lance.For Shallurklance Week Day 1 - Sweets





	Improve Your Palate by Getting an Alien Girlfriend

“These sure look…interesting.”

Lance is the first to comment on the green candies presented to them with a skeptical, raised eyebrow. Them, of course, referring to Keith, Shiro, and himself gathered around Allura at the head of the dining table.

“Are you sure you didn’t just roll up the food goo into a bunch of little goo balls? Because they look suspiciously like the goo we’re forced to eat almost every – ow!” Lance rubs the back of his head where Shiro gave him a – rather forceful if Lance had to say so himself – warning tap and a matching glare.

“Mind your manners, Lance.” Shiro reminded him with a stern tone.

Allura huffed in annoyance as Keith chuckled at Lance’s discipline. “As I was saying,” Allura clears her throat. “These Altean sweets are given to our significant others to convey our feelings of affection.”

“Hey, that sounds a lot like Valentine’s Day back on Earth.” Lance says with clear excitement.

Cocking her head, Allura looks to Shiro for clarification. “Valentine’s Day?”

Shiro offers her a soft smile. “It’s a holiday we have early in the year where we exchange things such as sweets or gifts with the people we care about, whether it is strictly platonic or for romantic purposes.”

“Yeah, I had girls practically throwing chocolate at me left and right at the Garrison.” Lance exaggerates with a swipe on his hand through his hair and a cheeky grin.

“I don’t think it counts if they’re throwing it back at you because they’re not interested.” Keith refutes without missing a beat.

And normally, even though Keith and Lance taunt each other habitually, it’s the times Keith gives him that sidelong glance coupled with the playful smirk that prompts Lance to react the most. “Okay, I get it. You’re just jealous I got more girls than you.”

Shiro interjects in his stern, authoritative voice – the one he uses to let you know it’s time to shut up. “Save it for later, the Princess is trying to treat us.”

Allura chuckles quietly into her hand. “It’s alright, Shiro. I’ll let it slide this time. Besides, I find their playful banter rather cute.”

Both Keith and Lance give each other a brief, incredulous look with tinges of pink blooming across their cheeks. “D-did you hear that, Keith? The Princess thinks I’m cute.” Lance stutters out, raising a cocky brow.

Rolling his eyes, Keith scoffs. “She said that to both of us, nitwit.”

Shiro and Allura share amused looks before Allura continues explaining her sweets, her expression softening into one of reminiscence. “I would often help my father and mother make these for each other. Growing up and witnessing how much they loved one another always made me hope to one day find a love as strong and empowering as theirs.” She looks to Keith, then Lance, and finally Shiro with a smattering of pink highlighting her face. “And I seem to have found a kindling love in not one, but all three of you, as you have with each other.” She picks up one of the candies between her fingers. “Do the three of you accept my offer of affection?”

“Of course, Princess.” From Shiro, without missing a beat.

“Anything for you, Princess.” Lance flirts with a wink.

And Keith, the last to accept, simply says, “I do.”

“Pfft, isn’t that what you say at a wedding?” Lance teases, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders and leaning in unnecessarily close. “Not planning on leaving me and Shiro behind, are you?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asks in bewilderment, leaning into Lance’s side as if to wordlessly reassure him that of course he had no intention of leaving them. “I just said yes to Allura’s offer.”

“And with everyone in unanimous agreement,” Allura interrupts before the bickering duo derailed the moment once again, “Please, eat as many as you desire.” She gestures to the bowl of candies before popping her own into her mouth. With a pleasurable hum, she cups her face in her hands and twists in her seat. “They’re just as sweet as I remember!”

Lance is the second to take a candy, followed shortly behind by Keith and Shiro. He squishes the green ball between his fingers as it, surprisingly enough, has the consistency of a marshmallow. “It’s soft,” he observes, and while slightly skeptical based off the other foods the Alteans have fed them, he takes the plunge and eats it – 

And nearly spits it out almost immediately, only holding back with a swift hand over his mouth. With a hasty gulp, he swallows it down and gasps in relief. “Allura,” he chokes out, “I think we have entirely different definitions of what qualifies as sweet.”

Shiro curiously bites into his next. His eyebrows furrow as the strong flavor assaults his taste buds, but he manages to otherwise keep a neutral expression. “It’s definitely not what we’re used to calling sweet back on Earth, but I believe given enough, we could acquire a taste for it, much like the food goo.”

“Leave it to Shiro to keep a level head.” Lance laughs. “So, Keith, what’s taking you so long? You’re not scared are you?”

And much to Shiro and Allura’s expectations, Keith rises to the bait. Flashing a quick glare, he pops the candy into his mouth and – yep, instant regret. He clasps his hand over his mouth, much like Lance had done before, albeit, he was considerably less dramatic about it. His shoulders trembled and his eyes had clenched shut in a way that made him look pained, but once he swallowed, he relaxed.

Surprisingly, Allura laughed. It was a sweet sound, catching all of the boys’ attention as it resonated throughout the room. “Well, it’s not like I hadn’t considered the possibility of you all finding the taste unfavorable. So I figured we could work on the recipe and find a balance we can all tolerate.” Her hands come together in front of her chest, a gleam in her eyes from joy. “It could be like a new tradition!”

Shiro smiles at her. “As long as you’re okay with it, Allura.”

“Sounds like a fun way to spend time together.” Keith adds.

Scratching at his chin, Lance hums, “Yeah, I like that idea.

“Thank you,” Allura says with sincerity. “Also, feel free to help yourself to as many of these as you want.” 

“Uh, no thanks.”

“I’ll pass.”

“I think I’ll wait for the next batch.”

Needless to say, Allura ended up happily eating the rest of her beloved Altean candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Shallurklance is an interesting concept to me, and I wish I had written for the other days but sadly this is all I have for this week :(
> 
> I may explore this ship a little more in depth in the future but in the mean time, you can follow me on tumblr over at [rosegoldakira](https://rosegoldakira.tumblr.com) or my main at [pinkpiscean](http://pinkpiscean.tumblr.com) and yell at me about ships or voltron in general. Literally any ship idc I welcome all lol


End file.
